Enraged Challenge
by Darkscream
Summary: G1 OC Darkscream winds up doing a very foolish thing while angered. Challenged Megatron.


With a snarl, Darkscream's fist slammed into the nearest wall, making a nice indentation. Her green optics were slit dangerously as she continued act fiercly. "It's not FAIR!" she screamed.

Whipping around, her fist came into contact with one of the training drones. Metal screeched as the drone's head was smashed off. Grabbing it's wire spraying neck, she lifted it up and grabbed the base with her other hand and pulled. The tense groaning sound of metal was heard as the drone's chassis was starting to teat. Wires ripped in half as casings fell apart. With a last tug, the drone was ripped in half, it's chest landing on the ground.

Darkscream's foot slammed right down on the center, sending shrapnel everywhere. She turned her gaze onto the next drones. They were all around, so she dropped the sparking wires and grabbed another pair of drones.

Growling, she slammed their heads together, the noise echoing in the chamber. The feral growl never left her, as she continued to shred the drones to pieces. Every second the floor and area was starting to pile up with the carcasses of the drones.

This carnage continued as her rifles fired off shots at the drones. The red beam sliced right though the chassis' of the drones, as if it was nothing at all. Backing into a wall, Darkscream used the boosters in her feet to send a wave of intense heat towards the ground. It turned black less than a micro-second as she propelled forward into the drones.

Shredding and ripping and scorch marks were a typical sight now. The seeker continued to growl as the drones were torn limb from limb with ease.

"Turn up the program!"

The training computer did as it was told.

Every single drone that was left...was destroyed with a quick blast of the null ray shots. Turning her black, helmed head, she smiled deviously as new drones appeared. "Perfect," was said in a deadly sweet voice.

Moving her foot, she watched the new drones. These had thicker armor than the others, but none of that would of mattered for them. As soon as one moved forward, shrapnel was sent everywhere as Darkscream came down right on top of it.

Twisting her body in ways only a female could perform, she started to take down these drones like mere play things. In which to her, they were. Something without a soul she could shred to pieces. The sound of the metal ripping, wires tearing, was all music to her ears right now.

She let out a loud, feral yell of rage.

Not a single mech tried to stop the enraged seeker. Nobody dared to ask why. They were all too afraid of the female seeker.

Clenching her fist tighter, she slammed it right into the chest of the nearest drone. It went right through to the otherside. Wires were all around her hand as she grabbed it's head and turned her fist inside the drone to grab the bottom of it. With a smirk, she pulled the drone in half and sent it flying in two directions.

Laughing as how much fun she was having, she made a turn to grab the next drone, but before she was able to grasp and crush it's head, it was shot away from her. Growling as her fun interupted, she turned to see who dared to enter on her game.

Those already slit optics were barely slivers when Darkscream saw who it was.

"Megatron," she hissed. "Why do you dare to interupt my fun? I hate to be interupted in anything."

The gun metal gray Decepticon was silent as he watched Darkscream. His blood red optics never left her form. There wasn't a trace of emotion on his face. He just stood with his fusion canon smoking.

Lowing his arm, his voice was calm, but always had a commanding tone to it. "Your 'fun' is costing the Decepticons valuable energy to supply these drones," he said. "Take your anger and rage, control it, and use it against the Autobots." His fist closed as he pulled it in to emphasize his words.

"Why should I?" Darkscream snapped back.

Megatron's optics narrowed slightly at the female's insolence.

"Oh, did I make the big boss mad?" She was taunting him.

His closed fist clenched tighter as he watched Darkscream.

"Come on, Megatron. You said control my rage and anger, so I am. Why waste energy to fight the Autobots, when I can test my prowess on my own commander?" It wasn't a question...it was a disguised challenge.

On that silver face, a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

That smile enhanced Darkscream's guile. "Lets play, Mighty Megatron." She only called him that to make sure he would fight. As that name was a mockery borrowed from her brother.

"Your challenge," Megatron stated, "Shall be accepted."

With a turn of his head, he bellowed. "Soundwave! Have the Constructicons clean the training dome. I have a challenge to face."

Knowing her rage was in check, she made her way past her commander. "Megatron, a one on one. No rules. No time limit."

She smirked as she headed to the lounge for a drink. "Take this challenge as whatever you wish. For leadership. For fun. But do know this," she paused and looked back. "I will not beg for my life if I loose. I will not cower like my brother. I am not a weakling who needs to bed for mercy."

Listening intently, Megatron watched Darkscream. He knew she was not like her brother, that, is what made him more at ease. She is a trustworthy seeker, having shown nothing to provide otherwise. A slight smirk formed as he thought about the type of challenge this would be.

A death match would be interesting, but he knew she was valuable to the Deceptions. For sure it was a one on one, no one would interfere as the battle would last, for as long as it needed. Making it a leadership match would show Starscream his place the next time he tried. That thought made Megatron rub his chin slightly. Yes, a leadership match was interesting. If he won, he would still be the Decepticon Commander. If by some chance Darkscream won, well, he would see just how Darkscream truly was.

"Make sure to be fully charged, Darkscream."

"Oh, I plan to," replied Darkscream in that deadly sweet tone.

Without another single word, both Decepticons cast a last glance to one another before Darkscream disappeared behind a corner and Megatron waited for the clean-up crew.

* * *


End file.
